1. Technical Field
This device is associated with gear transmissions that can vary relative output from a given power source to provide useful control and output by different gear ratios in accordance with varied applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different gearing configurations to increase or decrease relative output ratio from a fixed or variable speed input. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,958,239, 3,398,596, 4,961,719, 4,261,225 and applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,493.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,239 a gear device transmission is disclosed having a belt driven pulley driving a planet gear carrier of a cylindrical drum configuration. A locking device can engage and hold the drum stationery when not interconnected with the pulley.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,596 a gear power transmit device is disclosed that utilizes a pair of gears controlled with and driven by an internal gear. The pair in gears is in turn driven by secondary gears engaging a pinion gear and connected to an output shaft and pulley.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,719 discloses a variable drive transmission using a carrier member mounted on a rotatable crank shaft with a number of spaced pivotally mounted segments that can selectively engage a central sprocket with multiple chain engaging sprockets rotatable secured to each segment.
In applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,493 discloses a variable speed gearing assembly that relies on the relative orbital size of a variation gear on a rotating crank shaft. A cyclable output is provided with an initial half-cycle due to the interlinking arm configurations.